


Bad Day

by Pastel_is_punk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Dominant Phil, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Smut, Top Phil, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_is_punk/pseuds/Pastel_is_punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a bad day and snaps at Dan. Dan doesn't mind one bit. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Phil sat with his laptop on his desk editing his latest video. He could hear the sound of the piano from Dan’s room. Phil paused and let himself be distracted for just a minute, getting lost in the beautiful sound. He regretfully drew his focus back to his video. He had been working on it for hours and he was starting to struggle with his patience. The day had not gone as he had planned.

When he had woken up, he waited for Dan to get up so they could eat breakfast together as usual. Dan, no surprise, had slept in and Phil had decided to just go ahead and eat without him. Only to discover there was no milk. So at 11 in the morning, hungry and still tired, Phil had taken the annoying trip to the closest store to buy a bottle of milk he could have sworn used to be cheaper. He set the milk down on the counter and rummaged through his wallet for some spare cash he remembered seeing the day before. He didn’t quite have as much as he thought so he decided to pay with his card.

“No way,” he muttered. People were starting to line up behind him and he suddenly felt self-conscious.

“Is there a problem?” the cashier asked kindly.

“Uh, I’ve lost my card,” Phil said, his cheeks going bright red.

“How much are you missing?” she asked.

Phil pulled out what little cash he had and the cashier counted it out.

“I can pay the rest,” a kindly old man behind him offered.

Phil turned, ready to decline and apologize for the inconvenience but the man already had the money out, ready to pay for him. Phil stammered his thanks and left, feeling a bit brighter. Maybe it was going to be a good day after all. He got home and turned the door handle.

“What!” he exclaimed.

He hadn’t locked the door behind him and he hadn’t bothered to bring his key. He pounded on the door, calling out Dan’s name. He waited but Dan was probably still asleep. He rang Dan’s phone but the call went straight to voicemail. He pounded on the door again and tried Dan’s phone. He answered on the third ring with a disgruntled “what?”.

“I’m locked out,” Phil said with exasperation.

“Hold on,” Dan sighed. He waited while the milk got warm in his hand until Dan finally came to let him in. “How on earth did you get locked out, you spork,” Dan grumbled, yawning into his hand.

“You won’t believe what just happened,” Phil began, telling Dan his story. Dan listened tiredly and started to grab a couple of bowls from the cupboard when they reached the kitchen.

“Your card is in my wallet,” Dan said with a frown.

“What, why?” Phil asked with a confused shake of his head.

“Because you lent it to me yesterday,” Dan reminded his boyfriend.

Phil inwardly cursed as he remembered. They ate breakfast while watching an anime of Dan’s choice and Phil had done the dishes while Dan was in the shower. As soon as Dan was done, Phil had a quick shower of his own and locked himself in his room to edit while Dan filmed in his room. As soon as he turned his laptop on, it had crashed and he had to keep restarting. Finally, when he had gotten the editing program working, it kept freezing, not letting him get his work down. So here he sat, only halfway through his footage, losing his patience.

“I’m bored,” he heard Dan complain.

Phil turned and saw Dan slumped against the doorway. He hadn’t even realised when the piano stopped.

“I’m working,” Phil said shortly.

“You’ve been working all day,” Dan groaned.

“It’s been a few hours,” Phil replied, rolling his eyes at Dan’s exaggerations.

“Phil, it’s past 6 o’clock,” Dan said, coming over and leaning over Phil to point at the time.

Phil stared in shock. He really _had_ been working all day. He hadn’t noticed the hours slipping away.

“Yeah, well, I need to get it done,” Phil said briskly.

“One video game won’t do any harm,” Dan encouraged.

“No Dan,” Phil said firmly.

“Fine,” Dan said with a pout. He turned to leave but something stopped him. “I know what will help you,” he announced.

 “What’s that?” Phil asked sarcastically.

“A distraction,” Dan replied, grinning mischievously.

“That’s the opposite of what I need,” Phil disagreed.

“I beg to differ. I think you need a break,” Dan said.

Phil ignored him and went back to his computer screen. He ignored Dan’s lips sucking on his neck, his teeth grazing his skin. Phil gritted his teeth. _Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it,_ he chanted in his head. The program froze once again and he growled angrily.

“Come on Phil,” Dan whispered seductively. “You know I always get what I want.”

He bit gently into Phil’s shoulder and all of Phil’s anger was turned to Dan.

“Yes, you do,” Phil snapped. “I think it’s about time we changed that.”

Phil turned in his chair and stood, smashing his lips against Dan’s. He didn’t tug at Dan’s bottom lip to ask for permission. No, instead he bit it, making Dan part his lips in surprise. Phil forced his tongue inside Dan’s mouth and the kiss was angry and passionate. While one hand gripped Dan’s hair, the other ripped at his belt, flinging it to the ground. Dan eagerly wiggled out of his jeans and his hands flew to Phil’s belt. Phil released Dan, pushing him on the bed. Dan looked up at him with wide eyes. Phil licked his bottom lip and eyed Dan greedily. He straddled Dan’s waist and tore off his boyfriend’s shirt. Dan tugged on Phil’s shirt but Phil tutted and left him, retrieving something from the ground. He came back, holding something behind his back and straddled Dan again. Phil smirked.

“Arms up,” he ordered.

Dan raised his arms without questions, his eyes full of trust and need. Phil brought Dan’s wrists together and tied them with the discarded belt. Dan bit his lip and raised his hips, needing Phil. Phil pushed on Dan’s stomach, forcing him back down.

“When are you going to take your clothes off?” Dan demanded.

Phil forced Dan’s legs apart and slapped his inner thigh hard without warning.

“Be quiet,” Phil warned.

Dan’s mouth opened in shock and he tilted his head back. His hips lifted off the bed again, trying to grind the air. Phil slapped his other thigh and pressed on Dan’s stomach.

“Stay still,” he growled.

Dan flattened into the bed and moaned quietly. Phil whipped off his own shirt and threw it away. He slid Dan’s boxers off leaving the younger boy completely naked and Phil could see the effort it took him not to move his hips. Phil smacked Dan’s thigh, only lightly this time, to remind him not to move.

“I bet you’ve already stretched haven’t you?” Phil smirked.

_~~~~~~~~~Dan~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The leather bit into Dan’s wrists but he didn’t say a word. It wasn’t often Phil’s dominant side came out, but when it did, Dan relished every minute. The pain, and the pleasure.

“I bet you’ve already stretched haven’t you?” Phil asked.

Dan could hear the smirk in his voice. _He wouldn’t,_ Dan thought. Phil always stretched him before going in.

“Maybe I should go in dry,” Phil mused.

 _Dry and un-stretched?!_ Dan had seen the anger blazing in his lover’s beautiful blue eyes before he had forced his tongue down Dan’s throat but he hadn’t realised how angry he really was.

“What do you think, slut?”

Dan moaned as the use of the derogatory word went straight to his cock. Dan licked his dry lips as he used all of his willpower not to move and risk angering Phil even further.

“Whatever you want,” Dan panted, his breathing shallow.

He felt Phil’s hand on his chin, forcing his head up to meet his eyes.

“I like the sound of that,” Phil murmured with a small smile.

Phil turned Dan’s head sideways and he took Dan’s earring between his teeth, tugging it harshly. Dan bit his lip hard to stop his cry and Phil moved downwards to attach his mouth to Dan’s neck like he had done to Phil. Dan tried not to squirm but Phil was playing dirty. He bit into Dan’s sensitive neck and sucked, leaving a large mark. He moved lower and left another mark just above his collar bone. Phil gripped a handful of Dan’s hair, pinning his head back into the bed while his other hand roamed down his chest. Phil stroked Dan’s member unexpectedly and Dan couldn’t stop the loud cry. Phil growled into Dan’s neck and squeezed his member hard, causing pain to rush through him. Dan whimpered and closed his eyes. Phil was apparently satisfied with the small punishment and started stroking him again. Phil stopped sucking Dan’s neck and started to trail kisses down his chest instead. He pumped Dan once with a quick jerking motion and Dan cried out again.

“You don’t learn, do you, slut?” Phil said disapprovingly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dan pleaded, not wanting Phil to stop. He was fully hard and he needed release.

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” Phil said harshly.

Dan groaned to himself but didn’t dare say another word.

“That means two punishments,” Phil said slowly. “Do you understand?” Dan hesitated, unsure if he was allowed to answer. “You can speak this one. Do you understand?” Phil repeated, continuing to pump Dan’s hard member.

“I understand,” Dan whimpered, squirming underneath Phil.

Phil’s weight suddenly disappeared. Is this his first punishment? Dan was tempted to raise his head to watch Phil but he was certain that would be another infraction, even though Phil had never stated his rules. He tugged at the belt, enjoying the bite of the leather while Phil was gone. He felt his legs being pinned down and he saw Phil holding something up in front of Dan’s face.

“Your first punishment,” Phil said.

Dan’s eyes widened and he shook his head, pleading with his eyes. Phil smiled and dragged Dan into a painful kiss.

“You’re so damn hot when you’re all needy and desperate,” Phil said roughly.

Dan shivered at his dominant tone. He was helpless as Phil slipped the cock ring onto Dan, who was still fully hard. Phil grabbed Dan’s chin again, making him watch as Phil teasingly removed his jeans and boxers so he was just as naked as Dan. He leaned over Dan, reaching into his drawer next to the bed. Dan pushed himself upwards, aching at the friction of their naked bodies. He grinded into Phil’s stomach and Phil pressed his body down, trapping Dan, leaving him unable to move. Dan whined at the loss and Phil sat back up, holding a bottle of lube. He slapped Dan’s stomach, leaving it red and burning. He bit back a cry of pain as Phil slapped it again.

“I told you not to move, slut,” Phil growled.

Dan broke, unable to control himself.

“Please, Phil, please, I need you,” Dan begged, his body flushing. He was humiliated to be reduced to a whimpering mess but he loved every second. Phil slapped his stomach harder than ever before starting to cover himself with the cherry flavoured lube, but Dan thought he looked secretly pleased at the disobedience.

“That’s the second time you’ve spoken without permission. Do I have to gag you?” Phil threatened.

The thought of being bound and gagged turned Dan even more. It would leave him entirely in Phil’s control, having to obey every command without protest or say. He would be Phil’s. But he could be Phil’s now. All he would have to do was keep his stupid mouth shut. He shook his head to let Phil know he would be a good little slut and not speak again.

“Good,” Phil said with a nod.

Dan got a rush of pleasure from knowing he had finally pleased his daddy. _Woah. Where had_ that _come from?_ Dan’s cheeks burned with embarrassment and tried to hide his face from Phil. He heard Phil pause and he cursed himself. Phil used a single finger to turn Dan’s face up.

“What was that?” he demanded.

“What was what?” Dan asked, feigning innocence.

The fiery look in Phil’s eye made Dan squirm and become even more needy and he tried hard not to beg for Phil to get inside him.

“You know what,” Phil said, his voice hard, “tell me.”

“Daddy,” Dan whispered, humiliation coursing through him.

Phil froze and Dan lowered his eyes, too ashamed to look at his lover.

“Say it again.” Phil’s voice was coarse. Dan met his eyes.

“ _Daddy,”_ he said, the word rolling off his tongue.

“Again,” Phil commanded.

“Daddy,” Dan moaned, grinding into Phil again.

“Have you stretched today?” Phil demanded.

Dan shook his head.

“Then that’s your second punishment.”

Dan didn’t have time to prepare himself as Phil slammed his enormous package into Dan. Without waiting for Dan to adjust, Phil pulled out and slammed back in. Dan screamed as a hot pain ripped through him. Phil slapped Dan’s stomach hard and grabbed the nearest soft toy, shoving it into Dan’s mouth. Dan’s ears were ringing and he could barely hear Phil’s loud grunts as he pounded into Dan again and again, slamming Dan against the wall. By the time the pain resided, Dan felt the familiar bubbling in his stomach. He shut his eyes tightly and arched his back, his moans muffled by the gag. His legs quaked as his orgasm built but wasn’t released.

“You’re there, aren’t you, slut?” Phil guessed.

Dan nodded his head rapidly. The feeling of denial was torture yet sent waves of pleasure through his body. He threw his head back and screamed into the gag as Phil changed his angle and hit his prostate dead on. Tears of desperation pricked at Dan’s eyes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to beg, even if he weren’t gagged. He didn’t have the strength.

“You’re dying to beg, aren’t you?” Phil asked roughly, digging his nails into Dan’s hips as he sped up.

Dan’s whole body felt weak and Phil moaned Dan’s name as his thrusts became sloppy. He cried out as he released into Dan and Dan worked his hips furiously, helping Phil ride out his orgasm. Phil ripped out the toy from Dan’s mouth, and Dan had to grit his teeth to hold back a scream.

“Beg for it, slut,” Phil commanded.

“Please!” Dan finally screamed. “I’ll do anything, anything! Please daddy, I need to come, please, I’m begging you. Daddy!” Dan begged desperately.

Phil slipped off the cock ring and Dan tensed, using all of his willpower to wait for his daddy's permission. Phil was still buried deep inside of him when he said “Come,” and Dan released with a scream and Phil started to pound against his prostate, returning the favour of helping him ride through the orgasm. Dan’s body went limp and Phil pulled out, dropping onto his back beside him.

“I love you,” Phil panted.

“I love you too,” Dan breathed.


End file.
